When time slowed
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: Julius was working on his clocks it was getting very late everynow in then he would look up from his work to watch Alice. Ever since she asked to stay with him He fell more and more in love with her but was afraid to tell her being scared of what her reactions would be. He had to make a move and it had to be tonight


**When time slowed down**

**Alice X Julius **

**Rated : Smut **

**If you dont like smuts then dont read **

**Hi everyone this was a request for a Alice X Julius smut i hope you like it. if you dont like it then dont read i really tried my best on Remember no kiddies Allowed**

**Me: Ace the disclamer please**

**Ace: Bree does not own heart no kuni no Alice or its characters only her stories and imagination**

**Me: Thank you Ace**

**Ace do i get a story with Alice too?**

**Me : We will see **

**Ace : awee Alright**

Julius was working on his clocks it was getting very late everynow in then he would look up from his work to watch Alice. Ever since she asked to stay with him He fell more and more in love with her but was afraid to tell her being scared of what her reactions would be. He knew he had alot of competition with the other suiters in wonderland but he still loved her and he couldnt take it anymore he had to make a move and it had to be tonight." Julius would you please get some rest your going to over work yourself if you keep staying up like this" Alice was now on the other side of his desk peering into his face."Would you like some coffee Julius?" Alice asked with concern in her voice." Yes Alice that would be nice" Julius watched as she went into the kitchen to make the coffee. Now was his chance if he was going to do this now would be the time to show her how he felt for so long.

He got up from his desk taking off his coat all he had on now was his navy pants and white button up shirt He walked to the kitchen door and slowly opend it quietly walking in sneaking up on her as she made the coffee. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind startling her at first but he felt her relax. As she waited for the coffee he turned her to face him her back pressed against the counter she stared into his eyes a blush starting to form across her face."Alice? may i try something?" He asked with a serious tone to which Alice only nodded for she couldnt speak she was already mesmerized . He took her chin and pulled her close to him leaning his face closer to his seeing she closed her eyes he gently kissed her but he was surprised when she kissed him back the kiss becoming more deep and passionate. He cupped her face in his hands and she tugged on his long blue hair lightly.

After a while he pulled away both of them gasping for air."Alice i-im sorry-" He started to appologize but he was cut off "J-julius you finally kissed me i thought you didnt like me" Alice spoke softly holding back tears"Wwhat you mean Alice?" Julius asked he was too much in shock after what she just said" Ive always liked you Julius why do you think i picked you to stay with out of everyone else? But when you never made a move like the other roleholders i thought you just werent interested and it hurt over time ive grown to fall more in love with you thats why i worry about you dropping dead and tell you not to over work yourself... I LOVE YOU JULIUS!"Alice shouted those last words and had tears in her eyes. Julius was still in shock but when He saw she was crying He pulled her close to him and his lips crashed into hers not being able to control himself any longer.

He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her into the other room. He layed her down on the bed and was over her. She stared into his eyes seeing her reflection in them. She started to reach up for his shirt unbuttoning it but was struggling." Here let me help Alice" He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor revealing his broad chest and those biceps. Alice nearly fainted at the sight. He then reached his arms behind her back and undid her apron throwing it onto the floor and slowly took off the dress which followed the she had on now was a white bra and panties. Julius couldnt stop staring which caused Alice's face to turn red "Dddont stare its embarressing" Alice said turning only smirked and kissed her" Alice I Love you and i want to make love to you" Alice looked at him and smiled" I want to make love too Julius" Alice said blushing. Julius then with those words started undoing her bra revealing her breast they werent to big yet they werent to small either they were perfect he thought.

He kissed her lips while his right hand went for her left breast fondling it and squeezing it causing Alice to moan lightly. He then played with her nipple it was like a pink dud he was squeezing it and twisting it lightly causing Alice to moan more and her breathing began to quicken. He stopped kissing her and took the right breast into his mouth sucking it and teasing the bud with his tongue."Aaahh!" Alice cried out in pleasure. He teased both breast and started to go down on her kissing her flat stomach moving down wards He felt her womanhood through her panties and she was already wet he moved his hand gently rubbing her watching her reactions. She looked at him and blushed even more" Alice may i take these off? ill be gentle i wont hurt you " he said with a gentle voice. "Y-yes you may Alice stuttered and watched him but he didnt take them off with his hands he took them off with his mouth causing Alice to grow redder in the face and her body tempature to Then trailed a finger up her thighs slowly reaching her woman hood when he did he rubbed at her clit gently at first then picking up speed when he saw Alice moan and clench the sheets seeing this he inserted a finger in her then two moving them in and out faster and faster while licking at her clit causing Alice to cry out in pleasure "Jjuliuss" she moaned his name ."Yes Alice?" he spoke in a seductive voice " tell me what do you want?" Alice moaned some more" I- I want you inside me!" Julius Blinked and started to take off his pants"No ill do it Julius "Alice spoke seductivly and sat up undoing his belt and pulling down his pants which she threw down to the my chance to please him she thought and looked up at him with a smirk."Alice what are you?-" He moaned when she grabbed his member and rubbed it up and down gradually growing faster and faster he was already begging to drip just when he thought she was done she took it in her mouth and started to suck on it going down slowly at first then taking him all in going deeper causing him to moan she teased him more circling it with her tongue. "Nnngh Alice-"when she stopped and looked up at him he pushed her down and inserted his member inside her and thrusted.

Alice moaned loudly and bucked her hips "Julius!" She yelled his name in both pain and pleasure it was as if time was slowing just for them . She didnt want anyone else she only wanted him and at that moment she realized she truly loved him. As he kept thrusting into her she moaned louder and louder on verge of climax and she knew he can feel it too . They both were about to thrusted faster and harder her walls tightening around him her juices pouring onto his member."Alice i need to cum" He said panting a bit "May i come inside you ?" he asked and looked down at her face she had tears of happiness and pain."Yyess!" with that they both came together and he collapsed next to her. She was panting heavily and looked into his eyes"Julius?"She spoke softly almost a whisper "Yes Alice?" He answered and looked into her eyes smiling "I love you " Julius smiled and only replied " I love you too more than you know" He watched as she began to drift her eyes closing into a deep sleep and smiled himself begining to feel tired as he pulled the covers over them. It was as if time slowed just for them.

The next morning ~

Hey julius ! i brought more clocks!" Ace came in he stopped short when he saw the clothes on the floor and saw them up in the bunk bed. He burst out laughing causing the two to wake up imediantly both their faces bright red recalling what had happend and that Ace caught them."EEEk!" Alice alice screamed and held on to julius "ACE GET OUT !" Julius shouted and tried to cover Alice leaving Ace dying of laughter as he headed out the door

**Well i hope you enjoyed it. i had a request to do a Alice X Julius smut i will be working on Alice X Nightmare next thank you for the support and reviews.. Keep reading and reviewing if you have any request inbox me. I just had to add the part with Ace since it seems he always barges in on Julius Lol**

**XxxBreezyBreeXXX**


End file.
